


The Good Ship Stucky

by Scout924



Series: Stucky Ficlets [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Old Men, Period-Typical Homophobia, Tumblr, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scout924/pseuds/Scout924
Summary: “You know, in this day and time, people actually ship you guys.”In which Tony lets Steve and Bucky in on a well-known secret.





	The Good Ship Stucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash just begging to be written. Let me know what you think!

“You know, in this day and time, people actually ship you guys.”

They’re in the quinjet, Bucky, Steve, Natasha, and Tony, flying across the Atlantic from a short mission.

Steve and Bucky share a look, one side of Bucky’s face crinkled in confusion. _Ship?_ He signs to Steve, his hands making a little boat. Steve shrugs, just as lost.

“What the hell do you mean by ship?” Bucky retorts, throwing his voice to the cockpit.

Tony huffs. “All that damn resilience and you two haven’t discovered the internet. It means your fans, people who like Captain America and Bucky Barnes, people who have read the comics and all that jazz; those people think you are secretly in love. They wish you’d get together.”

Steve’s gut clenches, and hot guilt washes over the back of his neck like it’s 1935 again and Mrs. Whittingham’s caught him staring at the curve of Bucky’s ass while he bends over to unlock the door. Steve clears his throat and sneaks a glance over at Bucky to find him staring back, his face open and almost...curious. He hums thoughtfully.

“Interesting.” Steve’s eyes grow to saucers.

He stares at Steve long enough to make him sweat a little under the collar of his suit before Bucky slouches back in his seat. The seat belt straps pull deliciously at his thick chest.

“Wait, we have...fans?” He asks incredulously.

“Oh yeah. Don’t you know this is the biggest Captain America fan of his generation?” Natasha says with a smirk, elbowing Tony.

“I’m driving here,” he grumbles, snatching his arm away. “And I was _not_ Cap’s biggest fan. Just read some comics like every other red-blooded American. Freakin’ hated you growing up.” He narrows his eyes at Steve and Natasha openly laughs at him.

“I mean, I know Captain America was a big deal when we were serving, morale and all that, but how do people know about me?” Bucky asks, his voice drops, almost shy.

“The Howling Commandos were in the comics, too. You didn’t know that?” Natasha asks, turning around and eyeing Bucky. “You were Cap’s right hand man,” she says with a turn of the lips. Bucky looks over at Steve, all boyhood innocence, and Steve can’t help put grin back.

“They kept the comics going even after Cap went down in the ice. Tried to keep the ruse up for awhile, but it fizzled out after the war, so the writers let it go. But you know, vintage is the new black nowadays, people still read comics.”

Steve cocks an eye at Tony. “They still make those things?”

“Honest. They made a movie about you guys and everything. Changed Barnes story up a little bit, got some super hot guys to play you, now you’re America’s favorite power couple again. They call it Stucky.”

“Kids these days. From comic collector to Tumblr troll,” Natasha goads, ducking under Tony’s punch as he kicks her out of the co-pilot seat.

Steve watches Bucky mouth the word _Stucky_ a couple times and he tries to suppress a laugh.

“I know that’s probably a horse pill for you two to swallow, since you grew up in such witch-hunting, homo-shaming times,” Tony comments idly, wrist moving just so to redirect the quinjet steering.

Bucky just smirks, lets the corner of his plump lip twitch.

“Yeah, I reckon they were.” He lets that lip curl up slowly, devilishly, as his big, blue eyes fall over Steve, who swallows hard, averting his eyes from Bucky’s predatory stare. He can feel the flush rising up on his neck.

Tony fiddles with a few knobs on the dashboard.

“Is it hot in here to anyone else?” He says nonchalantly, cold air blasting from the vents.

“Stifling,” Steve croaks, pushing up out of his seat and stalking toward the back of the jet. Bucky wears a shit-eating grin as he stares up at the ceiling.

 

They’re back at the Tower, and Steve marches out ahead of Bucky to go take the coldest shower he can find, or an ice bath if he can get his hands on one. When he nabs the zipper on the suit and tugs it down, his pale skin is flushed scarlett from his cheeks clear down to his stomach. His body hasn’t run this hot since he was barely a hundred pounds and feverish every time the wind blowed.

Steve deposits the shield and nabs a towel, heading down a few floors to the gym showers. He tells himself it’s to give Bucky the nicer bathroom upstairs.

He’s just gotten comfortable under the spray of the water when he hears the locker room door open.

“Geez Stevie, who’da thought two ‘ol Brooklyn boys would end up in the comics, huh?”

Steve freezes, keeps his back to Bucky as his friend walks in the open shower room.

“Knock, would ya? Scared the crap outta me.”

He looks out of the corner of his eye and Bucky flips the spray on right next to him, water glistening over his dark hair and tan skin and the little smirk on his face. Steve focuses on lathering his hands.

“Ya know, I never did get to give you a hard time about all your songin’ and dancin’ in the Army,” he chuckles, turning under the spray. “I didn’t know you were the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan.”

Steve groans, pushing his hot cheeks under the water as he turns the knob down a few degrees. He guesses bringing up his embarrassing memories of being a dancing monkey could only help soften the woody he’s trying to hide from Bucky.

“Morita even told me they had you in tights,” he laughs with a huff, playfully pushing Steve’s arm. Steve cuts eyes at him, pretending to be mad, but Bucky’s holding his gaze, blue eyes mischievous. He winks at Steve, the dog, and Steve’s tongue darts out to lick his lips. He goes to turn back into the spray when Bucky says, “You know, I would’ve loved to see that.”

Steve blows a heavy breath out of his nose and can’t look away.

His eyes flit down to where Bucky’s hand rests on his thigh, fingers gently rubbing the skin. His arousal matches the one Steve cups in his palm, like he’s in an examining room.

“Yeah?” He croaks, eyes back on Bucky, whose face is serious now, water dripping over his strong cheekbones. One drips off his full bottom lip.

“If I think about it too much, I see red, ya know?” He smirks suddenly, a dangerous laugh barking out of his parted lips. “I told you to stay home, stay safe until I got back, but you had to be a little piss ant and do exactly what I told ya not to.”

He abruptly turns the water off, grabs his towel and wraps it around his waist.

“Had to do my part, Buck,” Steve replies, and he can’t take his eyes off Bucky now, as much as he had been cursing him ever since he barged in the showers. He wants to wrap an arm around his towel clad hips, lick the sheen of water dripping down his spine.

“Besides,” he says, in an effort to be casual. “Can’t complain about the body I got out of it. I sure wasn’t winning any dames’ hearts with the old one.” He shuts off the shower. The only sound in the room is the slow drip of water running off Steve’s skin.

Bucky shucks a hand through his hair and turns around from the sink.

“Yeah, no question that it’s a great body. Healthy, strong and all that. But I would’ve taken you as a little shrimp any day. Just sayin’,” he says, shrugging his good shoulder. Then he gathers his clothes and is out the door before Steve can formulate a response.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Steve asks, thundering through Bucky’s bedroom door several moments later. He’s run all the the way up several flights of stairs to follow after the dark-haired supersoldier.

Bucky, clad in only his underwear, turns toward Steve with a twist of his lips. “What the hell did it sound like, Rogers?”

“I’ve been following you around a long time, and knowin’ you for even longer, so don’t yank my chain about this,” Steve says, his voice betraying him with a waver.

“Ever think I was the one followin’ you around all those years?” Bucky levels him with a look, his voice low.

“You were just keeping me out of trouble,” Steve retorts, crossing his arms over his damp chest. There’s a tightness there that no amount of strength will push down.

“Yeah, and that was a full-time job,” Bucky huffs quietly. “Ever occurred to you that I loved it? That I don’t know what to do with myself when I ain’t next to you?” The stillness in the room amplifies the thundering in Steve’s chest.

“I’ve been around the block a few times,” Bucky swallows, licks his lips. Tries again. “Seems I always find my way back to you, Stevie. So yeah,” he says, metal hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. He looks up at Steve, suddenly shy. His lip curves up in a tentative grin. “I woulda taken you then, little fiesty shit. Bony knees and bad lungs and all.”

“And what about now?” Steve breathes, his voice barely a whisper.

“I’ll take you anyway I can get you. Besides, you always were too big for your own body, spitfire,” Bucky cracks a grin, stretched wide across his rosy cheeks. But his eyes are still questioning, waiting for Steve’s response.

Steve closes the distance between them in two strides and presses his forehead into Bucky’s shoulder, like he used to when they were just young boys fighting for warmth. The rest of his body fills in the gaps between them like they were cut of the same cloth; he pushes into Bucky like he can’t get enough of him. Bucky throws his metal arm around Steve’s back, the other one circling the damp skin at his waist, pulling him in close.

He places a quiet kiss to Steve’s temple, his lips warm and dry.

"Maybe they were right about Captain America, after all, huh?" Steve whispers against his skin, pulling away from Bucky's collarbone to find his eyes. He smirks. "I'd ship us."

Bucky's eyes dance as he nods and closes the distance between their lips.


End file.
